Modern communications and computing applications often require that electrical signals be routed from one circuit board to another circuit board. This routing is typically done through wires or other electrical conductors. However, as the routing distance increases to the order of half a millimeter, the power requirements increase and the signal speed decreases. As a result, there is a need for systems that efficiently route signals between circuit boards that are separated from one another.